


I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me

by JollytheSad



Series: Blonde surprises and counting freckles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven freaks out a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really unsure about this little thing, it didn't seem good enough... But then I just decided to fuck it.

It takes Raven months to realize she hasn't slept with anyone but Clarke and Bellamy. It takes her few more days to notice that she is literally _living_ in their apartment.

 

She's sitting at the kitchen table and her head suddenly snaps up from the half-built laptop that she has thrown out of the window in rage and now is trying to bring back to life. She looks around and sees her giant mug sitting on a counter, steam calmly reaching up to the ceiling. Her calculus textbook is on the coffee table together with Clarke's History of Art and several novels that Bellamy is currently reading. There's a drawer full of her clothes in Clarke's bedroom and it's actually her shampoo that Clarke is using. Behind her, Bellamy is cooking dinner. 

And it suddenly hits her how domestic it feels. (She has no fucking clue how did she not see this sooner.) 

She doesn't know how to feel. She doesn't _do_ this. Or, she doesn't _want_ to do this. The first two assholes she dated fucked her up bad and she really, really doesn't want to be hurt again. And oh, also, Bellamy and Clarke are her _friends_. And she doesn't want to lose that, she doesn't want to lose them like that. They know her better than anyone, they get her and they care about her and she cares for them too, she fucking- oh god.

"Are we dating?" she asks, sounding dumb even to herself. 

Bellamy turns from the stove and shares a quick look with Clarke. "Do you want us to?" 

She looks down at her hands, not quite knowing what to say. "I guess...?" 

"You should be sure about this kind of thing, Rae," Clarke reminds her softly. 

She sighs. "I just don't want this to end like... you know." 

Bellamy nods and gives her a smile. 

"But... yeah. I would say I do," she says then, voice small. 

"Then we are dating," he shrugs and turns back to the stove. "Dinner will be ready in ten." 

Clarke gets to her feet and starts taking the plates out of the cupboard. "Could you please get this mess off the table, Rae?" 

"You two are gross," she grins and then proceeds to do what she was asked to. "I still love you, though."

Clarke drops the plate and Bellamy seems to burn his tongue while tasting the sauce. And Raven laughs and it feels _good_. It feels somehow right. 

 

She wasn't exactly lucky with the first two assholes in her life but she might be very, very lucky with these two idiots.


End file.
